Pumpkin Queen
Pumpkin Queen was a fairyweight class robot that competed at Kilobots XXXVI. It was a small, two-wheel drive wedge armed with a small vertical blade at the top of the wedge. Pumpkin Queen did reasonably well at Kilobots XXXVI, winning and losing two fights apiece. Unlike its teammate Cracker Jack, Pumpkin Queen has not appeared in other competitions. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI In the first round, Pumpkin Queen was faced up against TeeBeeDee, a flipper. Pumpkin Queen was having difficulty driving around the arena due to the 50:1 gear ratio it was using on its motors. In the end, TeeBeeDee won this fight, knocking Pumpkin Queen into the loser's bracket. Pumpkin Queen's next fight was against teammate Cracker Jack, a shell spinner. Pumpkin Queen was now using a much faster 10:1 gear ratio in this fight. The two robots tentatively left their starting square, with Cracker Jack spinning up and Pumpkin Queen lining up a charge. Cracker Jack avoided the charge, and spun up to full speed. Pumpkin Queen moved around Cracker Jack, looking for a good moment to attack, while Cracker Jack was becoming somewhat unbalanced, its shell hitting the ground. Pumpkin Queen missed its next charge, running into the wall. Finally, after another missed charge, Pumpkin Queen bumped Cracker Jack, the impact pushing both away. Emboldened, Pumpkin Queen got in close with Cracker Jack again, and continued to bump it with its wedge, trying to unbalance the shell spinner. Eventually the fight drifted over towards the red corner, with Cracker Jack landing a powerful blow that threw it into the air, but Cracker Jack landed on its wheels. However, this hit seemed to have unbalanced Cracker Jack's shell, as it had to spin slower or risk losing control. Pumpkin Queen pursued, while Cracker Jack seemed to hang back, trying to assess the damage it had taken before continuing its attack. Pumpkin Queen guided Cracker Jack into an arena saw, which seemed to stop its spinner entirely. Cracker Jack moved away, trying to get its spinner working again. After a few seconds, Cracker Jack was spinning again as Pumpkin Queen kept it boxed in close to the wall of the arena. Pumpkin Queen continued to charge at Cracker Jack, even popping it into the wall and into the air, while Cracker Jack simply hung back and kept its spinner running. In the final seconds of the match, Cracker Jack's shell stopped spinning one more time, and the match went to a judge's decision. In the end, Pumpkin Queen was awarded the win. Pumpkin Queen was pitted against Grater Good in the next round. The much faster Pumpkin Queen charged at Grater Good, but missed and hit the wall next to it. Grater Good was exhibiting traction issues on its right side due to damage from its previous match, and was barely able to move out of its starting square. Pumpkin Queen got underneath Grater Good and hit it with its vertical blade, doing no damage. Grater Good backed off, and the two locked wedges multiple times, neither able to overpower or get underneath the other. The two separated, with Pumpkin Queen looping around the arena as Grater Good inched along the floor, chasing Pumpkin Queen as best it could. Pumpkin Queen seemed to be having issues keeping a straight course, and continued to charge at and miss Grater Good, even striking the hazards occasionally, but Grater Good couldn't capitalize on these misses due to its crippled drive system. The two nudged eachother ineffectually for the remainder of the match. The fight went to a judges decision, which ruled in favor of Pumpkin Queen. Pumpkin Queen's next opponent was Chicken Little, a two-wheel drive wedge. As the fight began, Pumpkin Queen spun about, before charging towards the arena center. Chicken Little and Pumpkin Queen then lined up at one another, and charged, with Pumpkin Queen rolling over top of Chicken Little. The two continued to nudge one another, with Chicken Little nearly driving itself out of the arena at one point. Eventually, Pumpkin Queen charged at the side of Chicken Little, but didn't hit right and was deflected away, charging straight out of the arena, eliminating Pumpkin Queen from the tournament. Pumpkin Queen did not return for the fairyweight rumble, as its radio receiver died some time following the fight with Chicken Little. Kilobots XXXVIII Pumpkin Queen did not officially return for Kilobots XXXVIII, as it was retired following Kilobots XXXVI. Instead, the frame of Pumpkin Queen was mated to the front wedge and electrics of The Grate Gatsby, another Kilobots fairyweight. The resulting combination was known as "The Grate Pumpkin", a combination of the two donor bot's names. As this wasn't an official event, The Grate Pumpkin had no official matches and was used as a backup audience loanerbot in the Soccer event after one of the normal loanerbots ran out of batteries. However, The Grate Pumpkin suffered from motor issues and was quickly replaced with Mandy Bulls, who took over its role as loanerbot for the remainder of the event. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Trivia *Pumpkin Queen was originally registered for Kilobots XXXVI as "Cracker Jill" Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots from Alberta